


I Just Wanted You to Want Me

by lilvamp23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, Is there such a thing as fluffy angst?, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama just wants Oikawa to respect him, Kageyama just wants to be loved, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is heartbroken, Oikawa is kind of an ass, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pining, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Toru spent his life pining after his best friend. A friend that didn't feel the same way no matter how much Toru wanted him. No matter how much he needed him. Hajime was with someone else.Tobio had only ever had eyes for one guy. The guy he wanted to notice him. The guy he wanted to respect him. The guy he wanted to kiss the ever living daylights out of him. He was pretty much lost the instant Toru touched him on that dance floor. The problem with Tobio's life though, was that it usually didn't go the way he wanted. At least when it came to Oikawa Toru.





	1. Chapter 1

Toru scowled down into his now empty glass. He shook it gently listening to the ice clink together. Well he couldn’t really hear it. Not with the music blaring all around and vibrating through him. He swiveled on his bar stool to scan his surroundings. He was here on a mission. He was finally going to get laid. No more waiting for Hajime because that shit wasn’t happening and fuck did it hurt.

He had been in love with Hajime since the very beginning. Even as a child he knew he wanted to marry that boy so fucking much, buuuuuttttttt nooo. Hajime didn’t love him like that. Never had. The jerk had abandoned Toru. He didn’t follow Toru to the university he chose for their volleyball team because he didn’t want to play volleyball anymore. He told Toru not to worry though, he’d always be there. What a fucking pile of dog poo. Not only did he ditch him, he had gone and fallen in love with a tiny nasty little woman. A woman that he was marrying. Toru _hated_ her. What could Toru do though? Turns out Hajime was completely and utterly straight through and through. How the hell did Toru never notice growing up? He wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter now.

Now, he was going to find some sexy man that did want him. He was going to lose his virginity and it would be glorious. Yep. That was exactly what was going to happen. If only this bar wasn’t filled with men so far below him, it was embarrassing. Well if he couldn’t find a mildly attractive man here, all he had to do was walk down the street to the next one.

Toru pushed his way through the masses until he was finally outside in the chilly night air. It felt nice and he whistled a little tune as he sauntered to the next bar. He glanced through the window as he passed and had to do a double take because there sitting at the bar looking thoroughly broody was his adorable little kohai. Tobio was glaring down at his glass with a frowny little pout and Toru fought the urge to coo. Not a nice coo either. No a mocking little coo. A nasty little grin stretched over his attractive face. Yeah. He would definitely be entering this establishment if only to fuck with his little Tobio-chan for a while.

Toru let the grouchy bouncer check his id and then slipped it gracefully back into his wallet as he walked up to the bar. He casually picked a spot that Tobio would be able to see him if he looked. With his freshly ordered drink in his hands, Toru took some casual sips and glanced up. He giggled gleefully in his mind because yes, Tobio was indeed looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes that reminded Toruo of stormy sapphires. His pouty little mouth was parted slightly in surprise. That is until they locked eyes. Then Tobio did is typical huff and glare routine. Toru felt like squealing. His Tobio-chan was so predictable.

Toru smiled charmingly as he made his way over to Tobio. A Tobio that had his arms crossed and looking purposefully away from Toru’s approaching form.

Toru slung an arm around Tobio’s tense shoulders and leaned down into his space. “Tobio-chan~ what is a nice boy like you doing in a bar? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Tobio’s eyes snapped up to meet his and narrowed in a glare. “I’m not a child Oikawa. I can go wherever the hell I want.”

“Oh I know you’re not a child Tobio-chan. I mean look at all these manly little muscles” Toru crooned and trailed his fingers down Tobio’s biceps. His smile grew when he felt them tense under his fingers. “I was just curious why you’re here. Doesn’t seem like something you’d enjoy.”

Tobio gave him a suspicious look before turning slightly. Toru adjusted for it, so he could keep his arm around his shoulders. Tobio pointed with a glare out into the dance floor. “That dumbass dragged me here. Said I was no fun.”

Toru watched in amusement as the short orange haired man twirled…ahh…that one girl that used to be their manager in high school. Toru didn’t worry about remembering her name. It wasn’t like she mattered that much. He only focused on anyone that could be a threat or ally.

“Aww the sad life of the third wheel” Toru crooned sympathetically. Tobio huffed and turned back towards his drink. Toru watched thoughtfully for a couple of seconds as he drank his own drink. He glanced back towards the dance floor and that’s when it hit him. A brilliant idea. He would be able to use this to tease Tobio with for decades.

“Ooohhh~ Tobio-chan~” Toru sang into said man’s ear. “Come dance with me.”

Tobio choked on his drink and looked up at him with giant terrified eyes. Toru fought down the giant amount of giggles that wanted to escape him. Once Tobio recovered from choking he sputtered out a terrified ‘no.’ Toru pouted down at him and brushed his silky black hair away from his terrified eyes. Tobio flinched at the contact and tried to escape, but Toru was having none of that.

“Does my little kohai not know how to dance?” Toru asked with false innocence. “That’s ok. I’ll teach you. That’s what you’ve always wanted right? For me to teach you everything I know? Come on Tobio-chan it will be fun.”

Tobio blinked up at him with an adorable deer in headlights look on his face. Toru trailed his fingers down Tobio’s numb arm until his fingers were twined securely with Tobio’s own. He leaned in slightly until his cheek was almost touching Tobio’s. “Finish that drink and come on. Unless you’re too scared.”

Toru watched with amusement as Tobio chugged down his drink and jumped to his feet. He swayed a little in place and Toru wondered for a brief second how much he had already drank, but it was gone in an instant. He didn’t care that much about a silly little detail. No, what he cared about was Tobio pulling him determinedly towards the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Tobio turned to him with a defiant glare and crossed his arms. Toru chuckled lightly and pulled Tobio’s hands away from where they had a death grip on his arms. He then slowly place Tobio’s slightly trembling hands on his own arms. He was a little captivated by the way Tobio’s eyes tracked every movement of their hands. It was thrilling having so much power over his little Tobio. He stepped closer and put his own hands on Tobio’s hips. Tobio jumped a little at the contact and tried to step backwards, but Toru followed the movement until their chests were a second away from touching.

“Relax” Toru purred into his ear. He then carefully swayed and tried to move Tobio’s extremely stiff body with him. He frowned in disappointment and stepped closer wrapping his arms securely around Tobio’s back. Tobio’s fingers dug into his arms and Toru felt the deep inhale the man in his arms made. He smiled wickedly and rocked into Tobio. The fast exhale was music to his ears and he moved again.

Eventually Tobio’s death grip on him loosened and his muscles seemed to relax. His hips swayed with Toru’s direction and a thrill shot up Toru’s spine. It was amazing. Feeling Tobio relax into his arms. The tiny amount of trust that it showed floored Toru and he pulled Tobio closer. He needed to feel every little muscle Tobio had react to him. He had never felt like this before. Having this man that he hated and that hated him in return practically melt against him was…well it was something else.

Toru pushed Tobio’s hair behind his ear and leaned into. “You’re doing so good my little Tobio-chan.~ You’re so good at everything aren’t you? Such a fast learner…” Toru purred and then did something he never thought he would ever ever do. He gently nipped at Tobio’s ear lobe.

Tobio froze immediately in his arms. Toru froze himself with wide eyes. Tobio’s ear still lightly held in his teeth. Everything just stopped. Well that is until Tobio jumped away from him. Toru’s numb arms gave away easily enough in his shock. They stared at each other with wide eyes and then Tobio turned on his heels and practically ran pushing people out of the way. Toru’s heart launched itself upwards and before he realized what he was doing, he was chasing after his kohai.

He caught him within a couple beats of the music and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Tobio froze under the touch and allowed Toru to push his chest flat against his back. Toru’s hand flattened on Tobio’s stomach holding him securely. They just stood there for a moment. Tobio was shaking just the tiniest bit in his arms. Toru wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing or what to say. The music was drowning out his thoughts and the alcohol he had drank earlier probably wasn’t helping. Eventually his body chose for him and he rocked himself against the man in his arms. He felt all the air leave Tobio’s body again and loved loved loved the reaction. He moved again and then something wonderful happened. Tobio moved with him.

The world was once again shrunk down to the two of them. Toru’s breathing was getting more shallow and heavy the more he grinded against the man in his arms. The man that was his adorable Tobio-chan. Tobio-chan with his long legs, his strong arms, his muscled abs that Toru was currently feeling under his loose gray t-shirt because yes his naughty little fingers had snuck up underneath. Not that Tobio had stopped him. Nope he hadn’t. He instead was gripping Toru’s arm like his life depended on it. Toru groaned into Tobio’s beautiful sweaty neck. It probably got sweaty like this after a game of volleyball. After Tobio had given his all for the game that they both loved and were obsessed with.

Toru had watched Tobio enough playing volleyball to know how much power and muscles his kohai possessed. That same strong fierce kohai who was currently melting in his arms. Gasping for air as he pushed his cute little ass against the front of Toru’s now thoroughly uncomfortable jeans. Toru’s fingers trailed southwards to the top of Tobio’s pants and with a shaky exhale he dipped a couple of fingers in.

The reaction was immediate. Tobio once again froze, but this time instead of running, he swiveled in Toru’s arms. Toru didn’t have time to react before Tobio was kissing him, hard. Toru inhaled sharply. His lips parting just enough to allow Tobio’s aggressive little tongue to dart in. Now it was Toru’s turn to grab desperately to the man in front of him. The man that had one hand in his fluffy brown hair tugging. Not enough to hurt, but enough to send more electricity running through his nerves. Toru’s hand, with a mind of its own, grabbed and squeezed at Tobio’s cute little ass.

He pulled away after too long without air and they both panted in each other’s faces. Toru recovered first. “Come with me” Toru said firmly and started for the exit dragging Tobio with him. The other setter didn’t put up any fight and happily followed Toru outside. Something that made Toru extremely pleased with himself.

After what felt like an eternity in that stupid cab, Toru was finally at his apartment. He fumbled with his keys one handed. His other hand still gripping onto Tobio tightly. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Tobio running away. Not now. He need Tobio with every fiber of his being.

Things were a little bit of a blur on the way to his bedroom, but one thing was certain when they finally got there, neither man was wearing any clothes anymore. Toru’s eyes scanned over Tobio’s body from where it was splayed all over his bed. Fuck he was beautiful. Usually Toru would be jealous over how beautiful Tobio was, but at this moment it wasn’t jealousy he felt. Especially with how those beautiful blue eyes were staring up at him with absolute wonder and awe. If that wasn’t an ego booster, Toru wasn’t sure what was.

He crawled on top of Tobio burying his fingers into black silky hair. He tugged gently until Tobio’s head was angled up at him and then he was kissing the ever living daylights out of him. Tobio moaned into his mouth and Toru happily drank it up. His tongue prodding at Tobio’s trying to get more delicious noises to pour out of that grouchy little mouth. A warm tingling heat pooled into his lower stomach when those noises came freely.

Tobio arched up into him. His nails digging into Toru’s skin as he clung to his back. Tobio threw his head back with a groan as Toru’s hand reached down to touch him. His breathing so deep and hard and panting that it left Toru feeling more winded than he thought possible. He marveled at the feel of Tobio beneath him writhing and thrusting into his hand. He did this to his grouchy little kohai. This was all his doing and fuck did that make him feel wonderful. This adorable little shit that had been nipping at his heels his entire life was now at his mercy.

Tobio made a disgruntled noise when Toru moved away from him. Toru chuckled and bopped him playfully on the nose. “Shh…It’s ok my little Tobio-chan. I’m just getting some lube and a condom.” Toru relished in the wide eyed look he received. Tobio had once again tensed and had quit breathing. Toru smiled in amusement as he fished out said items from his night stand, but then a little bit of nervousness crept through him. He glanced back at the stunned man in his bed and arched a cocky brow. Even if he didn’t feel a hundred percent confident, Toru was used to faking. Just like he was going to fake knowing what the hell he was doing. He was not about to let Tobio know that he was 100% a virgin. This was the farthest he had ever gone with anybody. “That is unless you don’t want to?”

Tobio blinked and then grabbed onto him. It was slightly a painful grip as he pulled him back down. His eyes full of that fierce determination that Toru usually hated, but right now loved. “I want to” was all Tobio said before he was kissing Toru like he was drowning and Toru was his only source of oxygen.

Toru happily acquiesced and rolled on top of Tobio’s sweaty twitching body. After a moment of trailing his fingers over Tobio’s flexing hips, he propped himself up and grabbed the lube. He might be a virgin, but he had spent a lot time researching how to do this right. He rolled them slightly for easier access and relished in the small gasp that escaped Tobio as his first finger prodded and pushed. When it sank as far as it would go, Toru took a shaky breath against Tobio’s shoulder. It was so tight. So fucking tight and warm. He groaned as he pushed and pulled. Tobio arched into his chest and Toru could feel his heart hammering out of control matching his own.

Toru wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself together, so he worked quickly. Now was not the time to draw this out and tease Tobio no matter how much he wanted to. Hell did he want to though. He wanted to watch Tobio crumble under his hands begging and crying for Toru to fuck him. Take him for everything he had. He wanted to wreck Tobio so thoroughly that he never looked at anyone ever again. He wanted Tobio to only crave him. He wanted to be the only one to ever see this beautiful talented setter writhe and tremble. Only Toru could have the power to destroy him. No one else.

“Oikawa! Please! I-I can’t…” Tobio sobbed into his neck and clawed at him.

Toru loved loved loved it, but he was at his limit. I removed his fingers and rolled Tobio onto his stomach. He raised that perfect perky ass into the air and admired it for a moment. He spread those pasty white ass cheeks apart and slowly pushed forward.

Tobio cried into the sheets and Toru’s eyes screwed shut. His head thrown back as he drowned in the pleasure rushing through every muscle in his body. Finally. He was finally experiencing what he had fantasized about since he learned what sex was and holy shit was it better than anything he could have imagined. His spirit had left him through his cock and straight into the writhing sexy man below him. Holy hell it was fucking amazing and it only got better with every thrust and grind of his hips.

His fingers and nails dug into Tobio’s slim hips. Hips that were pushing back to meet him with everything they had. A string of jumbled words and little gasps were pouring out of Tobio’s usually sullen mouth and it was amazing.

Toru was approaching his end rather quickly much to his disappointment. He looked down at the body below him. Pale glistening skin was what was laid out in front of him and he couldn’t stop the feeling of want that swelled up within him. He wished it was beautiful glistening tan skin. He wished instead of silky black hair it was short and spiky. He was so lost in his thoughts of what he truly wanted that when Tobio tightened like a vice around him, he was lost. He cried out as liquid pleasure shot out of him.

He didn’t realize what he had cried out lost in his own hazy fantasy, but Tobio heard. He blinked in surprise. The once overwhelming warmth that was surrounding him was gone instantly and replaced with ice cold realization. Toru didn’t want him. Never wanted him. He had just lost his virginity to a man that really didn’t give a fuck about him.

Tobio took a shaky breath and refused to cry. Not here. He would not cry here underneath this arrogant, self-centered asshole. He laid perfectly still trying to keep from falling apart. When Toru finally pulled out and flopped down on the bed, Tobio took a shaky breath and stood up. His legs shook beneath him and he braced himself on the wall for balance. His eyes went wide at the wet feeling slipping down his thigh. Of course Toru didn’t use a fucking condom. Anger shot up through his body like a volcano, but he clenched his mouth shut to stop the molten lava from escaping. He _would not_ cry and yell right now. He was better than that. He was better than Oikawa fucking Toru. Instead he swallowed down his emotions and used one of Toru’s shirts to wipe up the mess on his legs. Toru meanwhile was humming happily to himself in the bed. It was only when Tobio had made it to the door did he seem to come out of his happy little daze.

He pushed himself up on his elbows. “Hey where are you going?” Toru asked sleepily.

“Home” was Tobio’s curt reply.

Toru hummed and fell back on the bed. “You can stay if you want. I don’t care.”

Tobio felt like crying and laughing. Of course he didn’t care. Toru didn’t care about anyone, but himself. Instead of answering, Tobio just left. He got dressed and left. Toru didn’t stop him. Didn’t even get his lazy ass out of bed.

Tobio _hated_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio made it all the way home before he lost it. The tipping point was when he went to fish his keys out of his pocket and they weren’t there. His hand fell limp against his side and he stared blankly at his firmly locked door. He took a shaky breath in and it exited with a little tiny hiccup sob. He was such a complete idiot! How could he let himself fall into bed with Oikawa!? Of all people. Why? Stupid! Stupid!

Tobio continued to berate himself as he slumped in front of his apartment door. He was just goddamn furious and he just couldn’t stop the pressure that was crushing him from the inside. He couldn’t breathe and he was pretty sure his heart was failing. Is that a thing? He wasn’t sure, but it felt like that. He was so far lost in the black hole of despair that it took him a moment to realize that his roommate was squeezing him and whispering nice things.

Tobio took a couple deep breaths and slowly unburied his face from his knees. He looked at Shoyo through a watery haze. The light from their apartment lit up his bright orange hair like a sunrise. Shoyo grinned softly at him and knocked his knuckles gently against his forehead.

“There you are” Shoyo said with relief. “Come on.” He stood up and offered his hand to Tobio.

Tobio grabbed onto the firm hand. The hand that he could always count on. With his other hand, he furiously wiped away the tear marks off his cheeks. They were still trickling out, but at least it made him feel a little more in control.

He let Shoyo pull him into their apartment and sit him on the couch. He didn’t put up a protest because honestly he just felt a cold numbness sweeping through him. He was tired. So fucking tired. Tired of Oikawa fucking Toru and never being good enough for him. Shoyo came back a couple minutes later with some hot chocolate and a fuzzy fleece blanket that he wrapped around them. Tobio took a couple shaky breaths as Shoyo cuddled into his side. He finally felt like he might be able to breathe again.

“So what happened?” Shoyo asked slowly. His large amber eyes looking up at Tobio curiously.

Tobio felt his lungs seizing again making each breath seem impossible to take, but he was a stubborn man. Toru wasn’t going to defeat him that easily. He took the deepest breath he could currently manage and told Shoyo everything. Well not everything…He didn’t need all the dirty little details.

xXxXxXx

Toru blinked in the morning sunlight pouring in through his bedroom. His first thoughts drifting back to last night and they left him squealing into his pillow and kicking his feet in the air. Yes! Last night was one of the best nights of his life. God it was perfect! It was so much better than finding some random hot dude to lose his virginity because it was Tobio. _His_ Tobio-chan. Tobio with his grouchy adorable face. Tobio with his pretty blue eyes that Toru would happily drown in. Tobio with his long legs. Tobio with his cute little muscles. Gwah!

Toru flipped on his back and continued to grin and squeal in delight. He couldn’t wait to tell Hajime about this. Yeah the thought was a little awkward considering Hajime was the love of his life, but that’s why he had to tell him. He couldn’t imagine not telling him. He told his Iwa-chan everything and that means _everything_. It might even make Toru feel a little better if Hajime approved. Maybe the stabbing sting of rejection wouldn’t hurt so much anymore.

Toru sighed and cuddled into his pillow again. Man did he wish his pillow was Tobio instead. Did Tobio still snore like a freight train when he slept? He probably drooled. Toru hummed and then let out a defeated little sigh. Why did Tobio leave last night? Toru would have loved to cuddle him and make him breakfast in bed. Show off all those mad cooking skills he had acquired living on his own. He spent a couple more seconds pondering this great mystery. Maybe Tobio got shy? He was kind of awkward and a loner. Maybe it had been too much, but man did Toru want to do it again and again and holy hell did he want to do it again.

Just thinking about it was exciting him. Toru wrinkled his nose as he shoved his face into the pillow one last time. He should probably go take a shower and then go on a hunting spree for Tobio because honestly he really did want to spend the day with him. It was weird. If anyone would have asked him yesterday if he would want to spend the whole day with Tobio, he would have laughed in their face, but now he just wanted to hold his hand and maybe pepper him with little kisses. God life was confusing. Toru stretched and sat up in bed. His eyes landed on the little mess that Tobio left on his sheets. It was kind of disgusting really, but Toru grinned wickedly at it. It was a clear reminder that he had sex with Tobio.

Although that particular reminder had to go. Toru would not sleep another night in such filth. He stood up humming to himself as he ripped the bedding off of his bed. He also started picking up his discarded clothing. He had just picked up one of his favorite shirts off the ground when his humming turned into a scandalized screech. There was cum on his shirt! That little asshole used his shirt to clean himself off! Toru growled lowly as he regarded his ultra-soft galaxy t-shirt. The smoky blueish purplish swirls now had a nasty stain running through them and it was not the Milky Way. No it was not. Oh was that little shit going to pay for that rude little stunt.

He dropped the dirty laundry in the hamper and continued back out into his apartment to grab the rest of his discarded clothing. A little glare bouncing off of metal caught his eye. There laying on his floor was a pair of keys with a freaking Voltron red lion keychain. Toru spent an unhealthy amount of time staring at the keys before picking them up with a grin. What a perfect excuse to drop in on his poor unsuspecting Tobio.

Now he just needed to locate or contact Tobio. He couldn’t just wander aimlessly around. That would be a waste of his precious day. Instead he plucked his phone off the couch where it was haphazardly thrown last night. He was going to get Tobio’s number even if it killed him. He sent out a couple of texts to people he thought might have his number. He then skipped off to the shower. Had to look his best when he went to return Tobio’s keys after all. If his hand slipped between his legs while he was at it thinking of Tobio, well no one needed to know that particular detail.

xXxXxXx

Tobio glared at his phone. His hand was shaking just reading the damn text. How the hell did Toru get his damn phone number? The innocent text sent the cooled lava inside him boiling again the longer he stared at it.

 ** _Unknown number: I think you forgot something my pretty little tobio-chan. Where are you? I’ll happily bring them to you_** (✿◠‿◠)

Attached to the message was a picture of his keys.

It really shouldn’t be lighting this much of a fire through him, but it does because Toru is acting like nothing is wrong. Like he didn’t just give Tobio everything he had ever fantasized about and then ripped it cruelly away from him a second later.

He blinked furiously because he was not going to cry. He wasn’t. Nope just nope freakity nope. He had done that enough throughout his life. He was turning over a new leaf and Toru wasn’t going to be a part of it.

“You’re going to blow your phone up if you glare at it any harder” Shoyo stated as he pulled on his sneakers. Tobio didn’t break the eye contact he had going on with his screen. Shoyo sighed loudly and plucked the phone from his shaking hand.

“H-hey! Give that back dumbass!” Tobio growled. Shoyo dodged his hand and jumped over their couch. All while reading the text. He stopped when he finished and Tobio, who couldn’t stop fast enough, slammed into him.

Shoyo let out an oomph noise and then glared up at his friend. He shoved the phone back into Tobio’s chest and Tobio had to scramble not to drop it.

“Are you going to text him back?” Shoyo asked still maintaining his vicious glare.

Tobio glared back defiantly. “Well I do need my keys moron.”

Shoyo huffed and made his way to the front door picking up the bag full of his volleyball gear on the way. “You should have him drop them off at practice. Then I can kick him in the nuts.”

Tobio huffed out an amused noise. His brows furrowed as he glared at his phone doing just that. Toru could just come to the gym. It was neutral enough territory and if everything went horribly, then Shoyo could indeed kick him in the nuts. The short little spiker was wicked fast. Toru wouldn’t even see it coming.

Tobio shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up his own bag. A sense of peace washing over him as they made their way to practice. Volleyball was the answer to everything and his thoughts drifted off to the different techniques and plays he wanted to practice today. He tried valiantly to put his thoughts of his old senpai back into that little box in his mind that was made specifically for Oikawa Turo. A box he preferred to keep the lid on, but occasionally would find himself peeking into from time to time regardless of the consequences. The lid was still just the tiniest of a fraction open as he stepped onto the court, however, the moment that the ball was tossed into his hands, the lid was slammed closed. Tobio had better things to do.

xXxXxXx

Toru made his way to the gym with an extra pep in his step. The pleasant breeze brought him sounds of shoes squeaking and people shouting. It was like walking towards a warm fuzzy hug. Albeit one with sweaty men on the end of said hug. A genuine smile stretched across his face as he peeked in through the open door.

There was his beautiful Tobio standing at the ready on one side of the net. His eyes focused. Body rigid and waiting. Toru didn’t pay any of his other rivals any attention at that moment. Tobio was captivating. It was something Toru had always known, but in that moment, Toru realized he had never truly seen Tobio. Now he did and he held his breath as Tobio started rushing towards the net. Then he was jumping. His shirt raising just the slightest bit to reveal a thin strip of skin that Toru kind of, really wanted to lick.

He blinked in surprise when the ball was slammed down by Tobio’s strong beautiful hand. A hand that shouldn’t be spiking. What? The smile dropped off his face in confusion and then his lips thinned as Miya Atsumu pulled _his_ Tobio into a hug and spun him around. Both giggling happily. A little thorn of jealousy poked at his stomach teasingly. Atsumu was setting to Tobio. Nope! That was so not cool. If anyone should be setting to Tobio, it should be Toru. Not that anyone should be setting to Tobio at all. He was too talented to not be the team’s setter. Toru’s nostrils flared a bit as he sucked in a deep breath to contain himself.

“Oohhhh Tobio-chan~” Toru called out. His voice dripping with sweet sugary goodness. Toru ignored all the eyes that turned towards him as he strolled further into the gym. All the eyes except for Tobio’s beautiful ones that were zeroed in on him. Toru added a little bit of extra swagger as he made his way to Tobio. Who was still firmly being held in Atsumu’s annoyingly muscled arms. Atsumu raised a brow in question as he stopped in front of them.

“And what is the great Oikawa doing in our gym, hmmm? Trying to spy on us?” Atsumu questioned in an even tone. His eyes narrowed on Toru, but Toru wasn’t a man that got easily intimidated.

“Yes. You don’t go here. Why are you here Oikawa?” Wakatoshi questioned as well as he stepped up next to him. Toru wanted to roll his eyes at the confused look on Wakatoshi’s normally monotone face.

“I’m just here to talk to my sweet little Tobio-chan” Toru pouted innocently and reached towards Tobio. Toru blinked when Tobio flinched away from him. A blink of an eye later, a shock of orange hair emerged between him and his target. Toru looked down at Shoyo and was a mildly shocked to see the complete look of rage and anger on Shoyo’s adorable face.

“Well _my_ sweet little Tobio-kun is in the middle of practice, so what do you want?” Atsumu responded. His arm now casually, yet possessively, around Tobio’s shoulders.

Toru felt his eye twitch as another thorn of jealousy poked at him. A stone of irritation dropped right next to it. He tore his eyes away from everyone else and stared hard at Tobio. A fake smile slipping naturally onto his face. “Come talk with me Tobio-chan, unless you want everyone knowing why I’m here?”

Toru felt in itch of satisfaction as Tobio’s face paled and he pushed Atsumu’s arms off of him. Tobio pushed past him and stormed towards the entrance. His team watching quietly. Toru smiled victoriously at them and stuck his tongue out before quickly following after his grouchy prey.

Tobio was living up to his grouchy title as he stopped around the corner from the door with folded arms and a heated glare. When Toru finally made his way to him, Tobio outstretched his hand. “Keys.”

Toru regarded the man standing in front of him for a moment. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He was expecting a blushing stuttering mess. Tobio was looking at him with anger. It was actually kind of pissing him off. What the ever living heck? Toru took a moment to compose himself and then threw on his best teasing grin. The one he saved especially for his Tobio-chan.

“You know Tobio-chan, I was quite disappointed that you just left me all alone after our special night together” Toru said lightly and watched as one of Tobio’s cold eyes twitched. At least it was some kind of reaction.

Instead of responding though, Tobio just repeated himself. “Keys.”

Toru ignored Tobio’s demand for his keys and changed his smirk into a little pout. “Cold. I’m starting to feel a little used right now you know? You just stroll into my apartment, take what you want and leave. That’s really rude of you little Tobio-chan.” Toru watched the cold indifference melt off of Tobio’s face. He watched those thinned lips drop open in shock. Tobio’s outstretched hand also dropped. His beautiful blue eyes went wide as his brows reached skywards. Then in an instant Tobio’s adorable face morphed into one of complete hatred. The irritation in Toru floundered being replaced with a trickling anxiety, but he was used to faking how he really felt. He kept his look innocent and hurt.

“Y-you feel used?! You can’t be serious!?” Tobio growled in his face and shoved him.

Toru blinked in surprise and wiped the spittle off of his cheek. His own anger quickly growing to match. “Of course I’m serious! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just used me and left” Toru shoved him back.

Instead of shoving Toru again, Tobio took a step back and crossed his arms defensively. “You’re the one that used me.”

Toru felt a wave of confusion sweep through him. “What? I did not. Why would you even think that?”

Tobio looked away and crossed his arms harder around him if that was even possible. “You were thinking of Iwaizumi the whole time y-you...”

Toru felt everything inside of him freeze. His mouth dropped open in shock. “I w-was not!” he choked out. He really wasn’t! It was like a split second thing. He wouldn’t do that to Tobio.

Tobio’s eyes snapped back to his and they were cold. There was no friendly fire lurking anywhere in their depths. “You said his name” Tobio whispered out angrily. “When you fin-“ Tobio stopped mid-sentence and sucked in a breath. “You said his name.”

Toru felt a heavy stone drop through him, ripping him apart and the ground beneath his feet. “I-I…but…I…That wasn’t…”

Tobio was still looking at him coldly. He held his hand out one more time. “Just give me my damn keys and go-go fuck yourself.”

Toru flinched back like he had been slapped. He quickly scrambled for the keys in his pocket and thrust them haphazardly into Tobio’s outstretched hands. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there after Tobio had stormed off. His mind drifting helplessly in a black void.


	3. Chapter 3

Toru stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him for too long. Way too long. Long enough for Tobio’s practice to be over. Long enough to get a glare for that smart ass blonde with the glasses. Then with a heavy dose of embarrassment, Toru fled before anyone else could see him have his confusingly emotional breakdown.

Toru made it home in record time and then dove straight under his blankets to hide from everyone. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and buried his face as deep as he could. It was there in his dorky decorated bedroom under his dorky alien sheets, because yes even in his at the age of 21 Toru freaking loved alien shit and no he wasn’t embarrassed, Toru finally let the choked ugly sobs escape him. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted. Time really didn’t matter at that time. It was probably way too long. Long enough for him to miss his own teams’ practice. Something that had never happened. Not even when he needed to rest his knee.

It was long enough for someone to come pound on his front door. Long enough for that mystery person to leave. Toru didn’t surface from his little cocoon of pity. He just couldn’t believe he would do something like that to his Tobio. Yeah he liked to tease him, but never seriously. He just liked watching that adorable face get all grouchy and pouty. It was one of his favorite things like ever. Right up there with Hajime and volleyball.

He knew eventually he would need to get up. It was only a matter of time before his bladder ruptured and that, well that sounded pretty awful. With a groan, Toru surfaced. He ignored his phone and the multiple missed calls and texts. He ignored his growling stomach. He sat on his bed. Knees pulled up resting his chin on them as he watched videos of volleyball games to try to quell the swirling storm inside of him. Most times it was enough to calm him down. Unfortunately his heart and mind were not aligned in this whole calm the fuck down and he spent the rest of the night watching videos of Tobio until he finally passed out. Soft orange sunlight creeping around the edges of his curtains.

Toru would like to say that it got easier to ignore his emotions, but it was a lie. He was pretty sure he fooled most people though. He smiled and joked. He went to classes and practice. Everything was fine. He was fine and if he had a practice match coming up against Tobio’s team, well that was fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine. It was fine.

Until it wasn’t fine. Until Toru opened his door the weekend before the practice match where he would have to face Tobio again. Until Hajime was standing there with crossed arms and a concerned frown on his face. Toru felt the mask he had firmly in place start to crack.

“Iwa-chan~!” Toru cheered forcing everything else out of his mind as he hugged his best friend tightly. “What is your grumpy face doing here? Why didn’t you call and let me know?”

Hajime frowned as he pushed Toru back by the shoulders to study his face with narrowed eyes. “I tried to tell you, but someone has been ignoring all my calls and texts for over a week.”

Toru’s smile wilted a fraction, but he pushed through it. “Well don’t just stand out in the hall. Come in. Come in.” Toru forced his cheer as he pulled Hajime into his apartment. He also tried to force his heart to stop flittering around like a goddamn bird about to be devoured by a hungry cat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hajime asked as he stared watching every little tick his best friend was trying so hard to not show, but Hajime knew. Oh did he know all too well when Toru was about to self-destruct.

Toru made a ‘pshh’ sound and waved his hand dismissively. “I’m fine. Why would you think something is wrong?”

“Kuroo called me. Said you’ve missed a couple practices and been messing up when you do show up. Don’t tell me something isn’t wrong. That is the absolute opposite.”

Toru deflated and hugged his arms around himself trying to contain the storm. He turned away from Hajime and marched towards his bedroom. Hajime watched as the door shut softly behind Toru. He sighed and followed after. He took one more deep breath before knocking softer than he normally would before entering the dark room. Toru had already buried himself under his blanket. Hajime sat on the floor and nudged him.

“What happened?” Hajime asked gruffly.

Toru poked his watery eyes out of his blanket. He sniffed miserably. “I messed up really bad Iwa-chan. Tobio really hates me now…”

Hajime blinked in surprise. This was about Tobio? “Tell me what happened.”

Toru took a deep shuddery breath and then it was spilling out of him. He couldn’t stop. It had built up and now that there was an outlet, the storm in his heart was pouring out. Thankfully Hajime didn’t interrupt him because Toru wasn’t sure what he would have done if he was forced to stop. He needed to get it out. The pain, the embarrassment, the frustration. He just needed it gone. It was messing up his life. It was messing up his volleyball. He wanted it gone.

When he was done, Toru sat on his bed panting slightly from his long long outburst. His arms falling listlessly back down to his sides. Hajime was frowning thoughtfully at him. Yeah-ok the whole situation was a little uncomfortable for him. Especially the whole Toru saying his name thing, but honestly after years of having Toru practically attached to him like an attractive tumor, he wasn't that surprised. Plus he had known about Toru's crush since it's unfortunate rearing. He had spent years trying to ease him out of it, but apparently it was time to rip that dirty band aid right on off and shove it into his oblivious best friend's face.

“I’m going to say something and don’t freak the hell out at me” Hajime started tentatively, but the look in his eyes showed that he was going to say whatever he wanted regardless. “You may love me, but you were never _in_ love with me-“ Toru opened his mouth to protest, but Hajime glared at him. “You loved the idea of us. Best friends being soulmates and all that shit, but it’s been obvious for years that you are _in_ love with Kageyama.”

Toru’s eyes went wide and he sputtered. “I-I’m not in love with Tobio! We are rivals! I want to crush him…”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… I’m sure it’s normal for people to talk about how adorable their rivals are, or how their legs go for days and don’t get me started on how many times I’ve heard about his pretty eyes and how much you love when they glare at you and only you. Also, you may want to crush him, but you also want to pinch his cheeks and kiss him silly as you’ve so kindly put it in your little rant. Face it Shittykawa, you are in love with Kageyama.”

Toru’s mouth continued to hang open as he processed what was just brought to his attention. Processed and processed and processed. After an embarrassingly long time reflecting on everything that was Tobio, Toru came to a conclusion. His face scrunched up as he nodded. So yeah, maybe he did want to cuddle the stuffing out of Tobio. And maybe he also wanted to fuck the living daylights out of him at the same time. And maybe he does love looking into Tobio’s pretty eyes. His mouth snapped shut and he stared at Hajime with wide eyes. “I think _I am_ in love with Tobio-chan…Maybe...” Toru whispered and then flung himself at Hajime and gripped his arms tightly. “OH MY GOD IWA-CHAN!”

Hajime easily loosened Toru’s painful nail digging grip on his shoulders. “I’m happy you’ve finally come to a somewhat solid conclusion. Now what the hell are you going to do about your crush?”

Toru deflated into a boneless pile until his head was resting in his best friend’s lap. He looked up at Hajime’s sturdy face and pouted. “Nothing. He hates me after what I did. I would hate me to.”

Hajime frowned and ran his fingers through Toru’s soft hair. “The Toru I know doesn’t give up. Ever. You are not a quitter.” He tightened the grip on Toru’s hair and tugged gently. Toru winced up at him and pouted. “Although you are shit at talking about your feelings and if you want Kageyama to forgive you, you are going to have to fucking talk to him and not with your shitty fake persona. Like really fucking talk.”

Toru frowned and rolled out of Hajime’s lap until he was face down on his floor. “He won’t wanna.” Toru mumbled into the hard floor below him. His nose smooshed uncomfortably against it.

“You’re still going to try anyways” Hajime patted his friend’s back in comfort before standing up. “I’m going to go take a piss.”

Toru chuckled into the floor. “How did you ever get a girlfriend?”

Hajime snorted. “I’ll have you know I’m very charming.”

Toru rolled unto his back and laughed. He looked up at his friend even though it was upside down and he had to tilt his head back to do it. “Thanks for the talk Iwa-chan.”

Hajime scratched the back of his neck. “Anytime.”

“Awww~~ You do care!” Toru teased playfully.

Hajime turned away to hide his cheeks turning a little pink. “Shut up. I’m going to seriously go piss now.” With that he marched out and Toru chuckled lightly. He rolled along his floor until he was at his bookshelf. He pulled down a super old picture and looked at Tobio’s grouchy little kid face. Yeah. He was totally going to try wooing the pants off this boy. Figuratively and literally.

xXxXxXx

Toru took a steadying breath and then knocked on the door in front of him with as much confidence as he could muster. It was Saturday. He had two days before the fatal practice match and he really wanted to at least be able to play Tobio without freaking the hell out in the process. He didn’t need him to be his boyfriend by then, but it would be nice if he didn’t hate Toru.

Toru held his breath as the door in front of him creaked open. He saw Tobio before Tobio realized who was at his door and it was like a punch in the gut. All the air escaped in an instant as he quickly took in the man in front of him. A man who obviously just rolled out of bed. His hair was all mussed up. His pretty eyes were a little bleary. Toru’s eyes traveled south pretty quickly to Tobio’s shirtless body. Tobio’s little abs being scratched lightly by his beautiful hand. A hand that froze. Toru’s eyes shot upwards again and locked with stormy blues.

“Nope” Tobio said as he proceeded to slam the door in Toru’s face.

“Wait! Come back Tobio-chan!” Toru shouted through the door and knocked again. He tried the door handle on the odd chance it wasn’t locked yet, but alas it was.

“Go away” Tobio growled on the other side of the door.

“I just want to talk” Toru responded frantically. “I want to apologize and I brought pizza.”

Toru held his breath as he was met with silence. Deafening, world ending silence. That is until he heard the grumpy reply on the other side of the door.

“What kind of pizza?”

Toru perked up and smiled. “Meat lovers. Oh and I brought some chocolate milk too!”

It was a couple more seconds before the door creaked open again and Tobio’s eyes glared out at him from the crack. “You just want to apologize right?”

“Yep” Toru nodded vigorously as his heart pounded. “And I think I owe you an explanation too. If you’ll listen.” Toru smiled hesitantly and fidgeted as Tobio glared at him and pouted. His eyes flickered down to the pizza in Toru’s hands before sighing and opening the door.

“Fine. You can stay until I finish eating all your pizza” Tobio grumbled and made grabby hands for the pizza. Toru hastily handed it over, along with the bottle of chocolate milk, and then shoved his now fidgety hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He purposefully avoided looking below Tobio’s shoulders because that would be incredibly inappropriate given the circumstances. However, when Tobio turned away from him and marched over to his shitty brown checkered couch, Toru couldn’t help letting his eyes wander.

He cleared his throat and followed after the man already stuffing his face with pizza. He carefully sat himself on the blue arm chair after a moment of deliberation. It would be way too presumptuous of him to sit on the couch yet.

“Ok” Toru took a deep breath. “So I’m like really really sorry about what happened. Like I would never purposefully hurt you like that ever.”

Tobio raised his eyes from where they were glued on the floor. He gave Toru an unimpressed glare and took a swig of chocolate milk.

Toru waved his hands up in the air in surrender. “Ok. Fine I have maybe on occasion taken things a little too far, but I don’t want to hurt you. I li-“ Toru cleared his throat. “I li-like you and I just like teasing you. But what happened that night was…God…ugh. I’m just going to start from the beginning, ok?”

Tobio shrugged and stuffed more pizza in his mouth. His eyes avoiding looking at Toru.

Toru wiped his hands on this knees. “So Iwa-chan has always been my best friend and I guess over the years I would think about what it would be like for us to be more then friends you know? I guess that eventually turned into me thinking we were soulmates or whatever.” Toru watched as Tobio’s face morphed into something frownier and he paused in eating. He quickly continued so Tobio couldn’t interrupt him. “So like the night before we…umm… hooked up, Iwa-chan told me he was engaged and it really turned my whole world upside down. I was really hurt and I” Toru swallowed. “Well anyways that night I ran into you, I was kind of on a mission to find someone to hook up with because there wasn’t a point to saving myself for Iwa-chan and I just didn’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

Tobio made a choking noise and looked at him with wide eyes. Toru paused and tilted his head looking at him. “What?”

“You were a virgin?” Tobio whispered as his face turned a little pink. Toru’s flaring a little to match.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. Anyways, like I said I was looking for some random dude, but instead I found you. I was just going to tease you a little, but god, you’re so pretty and you have pretty eyes. I kind of just got lost in how perfect you are and I didn’t want some random dude. I just wanted you.”

Tobio pushed the pizza away from him and crossed his arms across his bare chest. If Toru’s eyes flickered down to the movement and lingered a little too long it wasn’t his fault. “Why’d you say his name?”

Toru let out a noise of frustration. “I don’t know. It was like perfect you know and then my traitorous brain had to question what it would have been like with Iwa-chan… and then…well you know what happened…but like, I don’t want Iwa-chan. I want you. I want to hug you. I want to kiss you. I just…I’m really sorry.” Toru shut his mouth and just waited to see Tobio’s reaction. He couldn’t stop fidgeting as he waited and waited. The silence suffocating him. He couldn’t take it anymore. Tobio’s face was set in a thoughtful glary pout as he stared at the black screen of the TV. “Well? What are you thinking?”

Tobio turned his glare back to Toru. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Toru let out a frustrated puff of air and waved his hands. “I don’t know. Anything. I just bared my soul to you. A little reaction would be nice.”

Tobio’s nose wrinkled and he made a sour face. “What? Like how all I’ve ever wanted was for you to want me and to respect me? How you were the first person I’ve ever slept with? How you kind of ripped my heart out when you said Iwa-chan’s name? Is that what you want to hear Oikawa-san?”

Toru’s mouth was hanging open and he slowly closed it as he digested the words. “Don’t start calling me Oikawa-san. I thought we were over that” Toru mumbled miserably and crossed his own arms across his chest.

Tobio huffed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to not hate me” Toru said miserably.

Tobio looked at him. Their eyes locked and stayed that way for a painfully long time in Toru’s opinion. “I don’t hate you Oikawa-san.”

“Stop that!” Toru snapped. “I don’t want you to call me that. I want you to call me Toru or whatever the hell nickname you want or whatever, but not Oikawa-san.”

“You always want a lot of things.”

Toru pursed his lips as they continued to stare at each other. “So…you don’t hate me?”

Tobio huffed again and picked up his discarded piece of pizza. “No. I don’t hate you.”

Toru let some of the tension melt out of his body. “So…?”

“So what?” Tobio asked with furrowed brows.

“Where does this leave us?”

Tobio gave him a confused look and looked around his apartment. “Umm…in we’re in my apartment.”

Toru couldn’t help it, an amused twitter of laughter escaped him and he leaned back in the chair. “I think you are so adorable and I think we should go on a date.”

The silence stretched out again and Toru peeked at where Tobio was staring at him. Tobio looked away as they made eye contact. “And I think you should quit thinking with your dick.”

Toru made a straggled noise and sat up. “Excuse me!?”

“Atsumu-san was right. You think too much with your dick.”

Tobio said it with such a straight face that it took Toru a moment to process that statement. “Wait! Why are you talking to that Miya twin about my dick?”

Tobio made a face and wrinkled his nose. “We weren’t really talking about your dick per say…? We were talking about my dick and you just got mentioned?”

Toru flung himself off the chair and onto the couch gripping Tobio’s shoulders tightly. They fell down in the process and Toru looked down into Tobio’s wide eyes. “Why were you two even talking about your dick? You can’t just go around talking about your dick with random men Tobio-chan!”

Tobio gave him another odd look. “He was telling me that I shouldn’t have listened to my dick and then I wouldn’t be in this position in the first place.”

“No! No! No! Don’t talk to that jerk about your dick Tobio-chan! If you want to talk about your dick, you should talk to me!”

“Umm…No?” Tobio mumbled as his face flared bright red. “Now please get off.”

Toru’s mind took that in a direction that Tobio obviously didn’t mean as evidenced by Tobio shoving him off. Toru flopped back on his butt in a daze as Tobio righted himself and ran his fingers through his hair again. His lips mumbling something incomprehensible.

“Tobio-chan” Toru stated with authority and waited for said man to look at him. “Go on date with me.”

Tobio made a disgusted face and shook his head. “I can’t” Tobio whispered and then looked up with pained eyes. “You said his name. I may not hate you, but I don’t want to date you.”

Toru felt the floor beneath his feet slip away from him as he took in deep painful breath. “But I-“

“Bakayama wake up! We brought food!” Shoyo’s cheerful voice echoed into the apartment as the door flew open. Shoyo’s pushed in and then froze as his eyes locked on the two of them flickering back and forth and getting bigger by the second. Atsumu, Kei and Tadashi stumbling in behind him. Their conversation stopping instantly when they took in the two people on the couch.

Atsumu pushed past his teammates and squared his shoulders. “Everything okay Tobio-kun?”

Toru felt like acid was being pumped through his veins as he stared Atsumu down.

“Yeah! What’s the great king doing sitting on our couch?” Shoyo yelled out and marched forward to join the stare down.

Tobio frowned and looked at the scene in front of him. He could see Toru cracking around the edges. His false confidence waning in the face of glares he was receiving. It was slightly unreal watching it. Toru never folded. He never backed down. What was this weird feeling slithering through his chest?

He cleared his throat and stood in front of his friends blocking Toru from them for a moment. “Everything is fine. Oikawa-san was just here to apologize and I’m going to walk him out now.” Tobio blindly reached behind himself and tugged Toru to his feet. He didn’t say anything else as he dragged the stunned setter out of his apartment.

Toru didn’t say anything either until Tobio shut the apartment door behind them. He gave Tobio a pleading look knowing his time limit was up. “Please just give me another chance.”

Tobio sighed and looked to a spot over his shoulder before looking back into Toru’s eyes. “I can’t. I…What happened really hurt ok? I don’t want to be your rebound from Iwaizumi-san.”

Toru opened his mouth to protest, but his words died on his tongue when Tobio leaned forward and planted a soft peck on his cheek. “It’s over. Go home Oikawa-san.”

With that Tobio walked back into his apartment and shut the door gently in Toru’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobio’s heart was beating way to fast in his chest as he shut the door on the stunned face of Toru. What the hell was he thinking? He hated Toru! Hate, hate, _hated_ him after what he did. He shouldn’t have ever let him into his apartment, but despite that, some deep dark part of him wanted to hear Toru apologize. After all the shit that Toru had put him through since junior high. All the insults, all the teasing jokes, all the kind soft smiles, all the gentle encouragement when he wasn’t being a dick…just everything. He wanted an apology. He needed it. The pizza and chocolate milk were just some extra incentive to open the door because he was hungry. The weird need to protect Toru from his friends, though? The little peck on the cheek, though? That was unnecessary. Really fucking unnecessary and why!? Seriously what was wrong with him? He finally got Toru to say that he wanted him, but it wasn’t even right. It was all wrong. This whole situation was just wrong. Why was he so fucking weak when it came to Oikawa shithead Toru?

The clearing of a throat had Tobio’s spiraling thoughts being brought abruptly to a stop midair. The four people sharing the room with him made a hot flush of embarrassment crawl along his skin. Tadashi looked uncomfortably concerned for him and his eyes kept darting hesitantly around. Shoyo looked a moment away from yelling obscenities. Atsumu was regarding him coolly with an arched brow. Kei, unlike his usually mocking personality, was politely not staring at Tobio and was getting the food situation figured out.

Tobio stomped past every one of them and avoided eye contact. He just needed a moment to collect himself. To be away from prying eyes. To be away from the thick undercurrent of judgment. To maybe finally put a damn shirt on. Tobio stopped mid-step and looked down at his bare chest in horror. No! He did not seriously just spend all that time with Toru shirtless! Tobio groaned before continuing his angry marching to his room. He slammed the door behind him and slid to the floor in a broody embarrassed angsty mess.

A couple rhythmic knocks echoed in his stormy thoughts and Tobio blinked backwards at his door.

“You ok in there Tobio-kun? It’s been like half an hour.” Atsumu’s voice was muffled through the door, but Tobio heard him loud and clear considering he was still resting against it.

“M’fine” Tobio grumbled and frowned.

“Ok good” Atsumu hummed thoughtfully. After a couple moments of silence. Enough time for Tobio to finally put a shirt on, Atsumu spoke up. “For a second there it almost seemed like your dick was getting the better of you again.”

Tobio drew in a deep breath and threw his door open to glare angrily at the slight smirk Atsumu was sporting. He shoved his finger into Atsumu’s chest. “Take that back! My dick is fine!”

Atsumu looked at Tobio fondly and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure it is. Just want you to be careful Tobio-kun. Oikawa is an arrogant beast who will eat you for breakfast and I’ve become quite fond of you. I don’t want you to be eaten.”

Tobio scrunched up his nose in confusion. “That was just dumb” he grumped before marching back into the living area. When he saw Shoyo about to eat _his_ pizza, he threw himself at the shorter man. That was his pizza dammit!

xXxXxXx

Really a couple days was not enough time to sort out his feelings. The disappointment, the anger, the confusion and the still lingering want. Tobio couldn’t deny it. Some deep little voice kept popping up in the deepest parts of him whispering that he should just give Toru another chance. Which he wasn’t going to listen to, but it was hard when Toru was directly in front of him on the other side of the net. His twinkly eyes flickering shyly into Tobio’s own. A hesitant awkward tilt of his soft lips trying to engage Tobio in some kind of response.

This whole scenario was way beyond weird. Usually when they were on opposite sides of the net, or really every other time they met, there was teasing and bickering. Now there was just this _thing_ between them that made it damn near impossible to be near each other. Let alone make eye contact for more than a second. Tobio didn’t like it and couldn’t wipe the frown off of his face. Toru was treating him like he was made of glass. It was honestly annoying. Not that he was sure how he would react to normal Toru at this point either after everything that had happened. Probably with his fist or something.

Although it did annoy him that his team was winning. It was like Toru was terrified to show off and he was being completely lack luster. It was so out of character that it was mind boggling. Tobio let out a sigh of relief when a time out was called. He stormed broodily over to his team’s little huddle and greedily gulped down the water offered to him. Even if Toru wasn’t putting his typical insane amount of effort, it was still enough to make Tobio work for that win. Especially with Toru’s teammates making up for the slack. To combat some of the sweat dripping down his face, he lifted his jersey up quick to catch some of the tickly liquid. All while contemplating the great mystery that was his number one rival.

Tobio’s broody thoughts were interrupted when an elbow jabbed into him. Tobio wasn’t even that embarrassed by the noise he made. He glared at the owner of that stupid elbow. An owner that smirked and nodded his chin towards the other team.

“I think Oikawa’s brain might have finally stopped working” Atsumu said lightly.

Tobio followed his gaze and was just in time to see Toru quickly avert his eyes. Tobio’s own narrowed in suspicion and he dropped his jersey to lay the way it was supposed to. He had finally had enough of this smarmy feelings shit. With a glare painted on his face and a hammering heart, he marched angrily over to the other team ignoring all the looks of surprise and a couple of chuckles. None of them were worth paying attention to. Not when Toru’s look of surprise and fear was satisfactory all by itself. Those pretty caramel eyes went wide as Tobio grabbed the front of us his jersey.

“You’re being annoying!” Tobio growled.

Oikawa blinked owlishly and gave a nervous little smile. “Sorry Tobio-chan” he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. His cheeks dusting a pretty pink color.

Tobio narrowed his eyes at the pitiful apology and used his grip to shake Toru. “Well stop it and play like you mean it!”

Toru chuckled lightly. “Anything for you Tobio-chan” Toru responded and added a playful wink onto the already awkward situation.

Tobio quickly dropped his hands and took a hasty step back. His eyes darted away and then he could feel his own cheeks roasting as he met curious gazes. “U-umm… Good… great “ Tobio stammered and then fled back to the sanctuary of his own team.

“Not a damn word” Tobio growled as a couple of his mouthier teammates opened their stupid mouths.

Kei sighed, loudly. “I was just going to say that you better get your royal ass in gear now that you’ve provoked the Grand King.”

“Oi! Kageyama is totally still going to kick his butt!” Shoyo bristled in his defense.

Tobio tuned out the rest of the conversation. Even his coach who was grumbling for them to get back out there because they wasted their time out and they better keep up their lead. Tobio walked back to his position in a little daze not sure what he had just done. Not sure what he had been thinking. Not sure what he was feeling.

Although when a ball whizzed by him a second later he was left feeling a little stunned. His eyes darted to the opposing team to see who was serving. He was met with twinkling eyes, a peace sign and a stuck out tongue directed his way. Tobio glared back angrily. Oh it was so on! He continued looking angry on the outside for appearances sake, but on the inside something pleasant was floating around.

Tobio couldn’t help smiling just a little as they made to shake hands at the end of the practice match. His team did end up winning by the smallest of margins after going extra rounds and he was so thoroughly exhausted all he wanted to do was lay down somewhere and not move for an eternity. His smile still showed through as he shook Toru’s hand firmly. It dropped a fraction when he went to pull his hand away, but Toru’s grip stayed strong.

“C-can I call you?” Toru stammered out quickly. His eyes a little panicky.

Tobio blinked and let his arm go limp. “Uh…I-“

“Please! Just a quick call. Nothing crazy.”

Tobio puckered his lips thoughtfully as he regarded the man in front of him. “I guess?” Tobio responded awkwardly and then tore his hand away before he could embarrass himself further. He quickly bolted away from the object of all his frustrations cursing under his breath. It was totally the endorphins from his win that was at fault for his lack of judgement. Yep that was totally the only reason he would ever agree to something that stupid. Yep. At least that was all the deeper he was going to travel down this particular hole. He didn’t look back, so he missed the beaming grin pointed his way. Atsumu didn’t though and proceeded to tease him for the remainder of cleanup.

xXxXxXx

Tobio was toweling off his hair after his nightly shower when his phone started ringing. The towel dropped from his grasp as he bolted to where his phone was sitting on his night stand. His heart hammering as he looked down at the name. He almost dropped the phone in his panic. He didn’t want to answer! Nope, nopety, nope. However, he did say Toru could call him, so with a deep breath and a shaky hand, he swiped to accept the call.

“H-hello” Tobio managed to squeak out and then coughed a little to clear the frog that had taken up residence in his throat.

“Tobio-chan~ you answered!” Toru practically squealed with delight into his ear. Tobio flinched at the giddiness of it all.

“Yeah I did, so what do you want? If you called just to try and butter me up, then you can-“

“No! No, I didn’t just call to butter you up... _although…”_

“I’m hanging up” Tobio responded grouchily. He didn’t want to hear Toru’s teasing.

“NO! Wait! I, uhh, just-“ Toru cleared his throat. “Can we just maybe start over?”

“What do you mean? I already told you I don’t want to date you.”

“Yeah. No. I got that. I just mean, can we just maybe try being friends?”

Tobio blinked as he mulled over the words. Friends…with Toru…huh. “Just friends?” He asked skeptically.

“Yep! Just me and you being friends.”

“What does that mean? Like how would we even be friends?”

“Well my dear Tobio-chan, I would assume it would work like any other friendship. We would just hangout and stuff. Like we could go to movies, or go to lunch together, or just swap volleyball horror stories and tips. Oh! We could go to the beach together! We could even have sleepovers and braid each other’s hair!”

Tobio just laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to quickly weigh the pros and cons of attempting a friendship with Toru. He was pretty sure that he should say hell to the no, but… to have Toru as just a friend, something he had kind of always, really wanted. Well it was tempting. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that the silence had once again stretched to an uncomfortable length between them.

“Tobio-chan? Are you still there?”

Tobio jumped a little as he came back to the present. He swallowed thickly willing that damn frog away again. “Just friends? No funny business?”

He could practically hear the breath of relief on the other end of the line. “No funny business. I swear.”

Tobio shut his eyes tightly not believing what was about to come out of his mouth. “Yeah. Ok we can be friends.”

He pulled the phone away quickly to avoid going deaf from the happy squeal coming from Toru. “Cool!! Cool! Cool!” Toru beamed happily. “Now that that is settled I guess I’ll let you get back to your relaxing evening. Talk to you later Tobio-chan~!”

“R-right. Night Oikawa-s-“

“Nope. Now that we are best friends I insist you call me Toru.”

Tobio huffed in defeat. “Fine!” he snapped. “Fine, goodnight T-toru” he added softly.

A stuttered breath echoed on the phone. “Nighty night” Toru responded just as softly. Tobio could practically picture Toru’s soft little grin on the phone.

Once it was over, he groaned and buried his face into his mattress. He was so doomed. Doomed to an existence filled with Toru until the day he died. After laying that way long enough that he was starting to suffocate, he rolled back over and thumbed through his contacts. He held his breath as the phone rang next to his ear.

“Tobio-kun! What a pleasant surprise. Did you miss me so much already?” Atsumu answered cheerfully.

“I think my dick is trying to kill me” Tobio said broodily into his phone. Tobio only frowned deeper at the peals of laughter that followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Toru let out a quick happy squeak as he flopped backwards on his bed. His feet kicking excitedly a couple of times. After roughly a minute of smiling stupidly, he sat back up and grabbed the green marker off his desk. He practically skipped up to the white tag board pinned to his wall. He regarded the carefully crafted flow chart that Tetsuro had helped him throw together. It was his “Wooing Kageyama” plan. Underneath the ‘Ask to be friends,’ he crossed out the no path and circled the yes path. He circled the ‘Send a couple friendly texts daily.’ The idea behind the texts was to test the water. If it goes well, the next step was to ask Tobio on a friendly movie gathering. Not a date. Tetsuro kept reminding him that under no circumstance should he refer to anything as date until he was practically at the finish line.

Toru eyed the bottom of the flowchart. The ask Tobio to be his boyfriend was circled an excessive amount of times, but it was just to emphasize how much that simple question meant to him. Not even Tetsuro’s light teasing had stopped that marker from making laps around that special question. The question that had been weighing on Toru’s mind since Hajime had first brought up the fact that Toru was in love with Tobio.

Toru chewed on the end of his marker as he let his mind wander. He knows that he may on occasion be impulsive, so even though he had readily agreed that night with Hajime that yes he loves Tobio, he still spent the days afterward reevaluating his feelings. It wasn’t like he had ever put a name to his feelings for Tobio before, so he really needed to think this one through. It just seemed weird to him that he hadn’t drawn the conclusion himself. He was a smart dude after all. It was really glaringly obvious with how much he spent obsessing about Tobio. Somewhere his rivalry had turned from wanting Tobio to fail at everything to wanting Tobio to succeed at everything. He wanted to see Tobio fly to the top and much to his surprise the thought of Tobio surpassing him didn’t leave a stinging pain anymore. Nope. Instead his heart fluttered happily. It left him with this tingling short of breath feeling. He really couldn’t explain it properly. It was just a whole lot of garbled noises popping off in his brain as all the synapsis lit up. It was actually quite similar to how he felt after winning a match.

Toru puckered up his face when he realized he was chewing vigorously on a marker that wasn’t even his own. It was a marker that Tetsuro had left behind. God only knows where it had been. It probably wasn’t even Tetsuro’s to begin with. He quickly dropped the marker back on the desk and sprinted to his bathroom and gargled a swig of his bubble gum flavored mouthwash. It was made for children, so it didn’t have all the fancy adult ingredients like alcohol to kill all the bacteria floating around in there. It was anticavity though and left a tasty flavor in his mouth. Which was a huge plus. Toru spit the tasty concoction out of his mouth. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and after a playful wink at himself, he strutted out of the bathroom.

xXxXxXx

Tobio groaned as his stupid phone alarm went off. After a couple of shakes of the noisy thing, he room went back to the blissful silence. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his sleepy muscles. He was just starting to doze off when his phone made a chiming noise. At least it wasn’t an obnoxious non stop noise this time. He plucked the phone up and looked at the text.

_Toru – morning Tobio-chan!!!!_

Tobio frowned thoughtfully at his phone. It was 6:20 in the freaking morning. What in the living heck was Toru doing texting him at this ungodly hour. Before he could respond, his phone pinged again.

_Toru – you’re awake right? you have a 7:00 class, so you should be awake_

Tobio’s frown got a little frownier. How the hell does Toru know his class schedule?

_Toru – sorry that might seem creepy that I know when your class is. I’m not stalking you! I pinky promise. Chibi-chan mentioned it at the practice game and I just overheard_

_Toru – not that I was eavesdropping on your conversation_

_Toru – like I really wasn’t_

_Toru – why aren’t you responding? Did I scare you away?_

_Toru - NO!! Come back Tobio-chan! I promise I’m not a creepy person…or an alien… ;)_

Tobio blinked at his phone as text after text started popping up. Holy crap was it too early for this. Tobio quickly typed out a response before even more text messages could flood his phone.

_Tobio – I’m awake_

_Toru – OH GOOD! I was getting worried_

_Tobio – why?_

_Toru – because you have class silly! So get the cute little butt of yours out of bed and get to it_

Tobio could feel a hot flush rush up his cheeks as he read the text message. Cute butt? That was really too much for him to process this early in the morning.

 _Tobio – Don’t talk about my butt_ _:(_

_Toru - :P alrighty. Sorry! No more butt talk. You have my word_

_Toru – well now that you’re up, I’m going back to sleep. Have a great day Tobio-chan!_

Tobio’s thumbs hovered over the letters on his phone debating if he should respond or not. A part of him was a little disappointed that Toru didn’t want to talk anymore. Another part of him was jealous that Toru was going back to sleep. Yet even another part of his was wondering why Toru even bothered to wake up to text only to go back to sleep. Like why would he even do that? He groaned as he ran his hand over his face in frustration. He didn’t have the brain power to deal with all these questions. Instead he typed out his response and tossed his phone to side. He gave himself a second or two to recompose himself before rolling out of bed.

Toru didn’t text him the rest of the day which was a little disappointing, but Tobio was nowhere near texting him first. He was not ready to start initiating conversations with the bane of his existence. Nope. Instead he just glared at his phone periodically throughout the day. It wasn’t until around noon the next day that another text popped up on his phone.

_Toru – why are fish bad at volleyball?_

Tobio sipped his banana flavored milk as he contemplated this weird ass question. He could feel eyes on him and his own flickered up to see Kei regarding him with an arched brow.

“Why are fish bad at volleyball?” Tobio spit out and then blushed under the scrutiny of those honey colored eyes.

Kei was giving him one of those looks again. Tobio was used to it by this point. It was Kei’s look of questioning one’s intelligence. Tobio frowned at that stupid look and broke eye contact by glancing back down at the cryptic text message. Kei let out a little huff causing him to look up again.

“I would assume it would have something to do with being afraid of getting caught in the net” Kei responded with that bored tone of his.

“Oh” Tobio mumbled and then texted that back to Toru.

_Toru – YES!!!_

_Toru – my Tobio-chan is so smart!!!_

Tobio flushed again and nibbled on his ongiri. He avoided Kei’s searching gaze again as he thought of something clever to say. He fumbled with his phone idly while he pondered this great dilemma. The phone stopped mid spin when brilliant inspiration hit him. Shoyo had told him a stupid joke eons ago. Maybe Toru would like it. He hastily went back to his message with Toru.

_Tobio – Why didn’t the volleyball cross the road?_

_Toru – that my dear was because there were too many bumps_

_Tobio – yeah_

Tobio pouted a little at how quick Toru responded.

_Toru – that was a really good one btw. I liked it_

Tobio smirked a little.

_Tobio – good_

“What’s going on with all that?” A whisper caught Tobio’s attention and he looked up to see Atsumu eyeing him up and leaning toward Kei conspiratorially.

“I’m pretty sure he’s texting Oikawa and they’re doing some weird flirting ritual” Kei responded as he packed away his lunch trash.

“We’re not flirting!” Tobio choked out. “We’re just friends.”

Atsumu and Kei both arched their brows at him, but didn’t make further comment. Tobio went back to glancing at his phone. He couldn’t help the little uptick the corner of mouth did. It had a mind of its own and he was not responsible for its actions.

xXxXxXx

Toru was sweating. It was gross. He paused mid pace and glared at his phone. He then let himself glare at the flow chart. He could do this. Yep. Totally. The texts had been going great. They weren’t excessive. Tobio was responding. Would this be pushing the boundary? How would Tobio respond to this? Swallowing his nerves, Toru hastily texted his request to go the movies. He hit send before he could over analyze everything and screwed his eyes shut. They shot open as soon as he heard the text notification.

_Tobio – just as friends?_

_Toru – yep. Totally as friends_

_Tobio – ok. Can I invite some other friends then?_

Toru blinked at his phone. What? What friends? Tobio wants to bring more friends? A chuckle from his bed caught his attention and he turned to glare at the rooster head that was perched there.

“What’s got your panties in a twist now?” Tetsuro asked with an amused grin.

“He wants to bring more _friends!”_ Toru whined and flopped down next to his friend.

“Ok. Yeah that’s fine” Tetsuro responded cooly.

“What!? It is not fine! How am I supposed to woo him with other people there?”

Tetsuro held up a finger. “First of all, you are going as friends and friends easily could imply group of friends. Second, slow down there lover boy. Third, I’ll go with you for moral support and it will be fine.”

Toru let out a very exaggerated sigh and glared one last time at that stupid text message. “Fine.”

_Toru – yeah that’s totally cool_

_Tobio – ok. Are we meeting there?_

_Toru – we can or we can meet to get food first?_

_Tobio – yeah that’s cool_

Toru texted out the rest of the details. Occasionally having to divert his attention to throw pillows or other none lethal objects at his nosy new friend that had started digging into drawers. Toru did not need to have his half empty bottle of lube waved in his face thank you very much.

After it was all planned out, there was nothing left to do but wait a couple more days. Excruciating long days where Toru had trouble focusing. Not that it effected his grades or game. Toru was a master at multi-tasking while having an internal angsty freak out.

It almost didn’t seem real as he walked towards the fast food burger place with Tetsuro by his side. It was movie date time. Well, not date per say. There were too many people for it to be a proper date. Plus proper dates involved hand holding and maybe little kisses if one was really lucky. Toru did not seem to have a lot of luck when it came to Tobio though. Ok. So maybe he had a teeny tiny luck considering Tobio was still talking to him. A hard slap on his back brought him down from his worrying in a slightly painful sort of way.

“Don’t worry lover boy. You got this” Tetsuro said in that infuriatingly charming voice of his.

Toru rolled his eyes and threw a peace sign for extra measure. “Of course I got this. I am the great Oikawa. I can handle anything.”

Tetsuro barked out a chuckle as they entered the building.

Toru’s eyes quickly scanned the group that Tobio brought and tried to suppress his scowl. Apparently friends meant two blonde a-holes.

“Tsukki darling. It’s great to see you” Tetsuro purred and pulled the growling blonde into a hug. Toru noticed how the hug seemed to linger a little longer than was socially acceptable for friends. Not to mention the little nuzzling action Tetsuro seemed to be doing. Wow. Did Toru not have time to unload all of that right now. Not when Tobio hesitantly stepped closer to him with a cute little uncomfortable look on his face.

“Hey” Tobio mumbled as he kept eye contact with the tiled floor.

“Well hello my dear Tobio-chan!” Toru said cheerfully and wrapped an arm casually around his shoulders in greeting. He felt Tobio tense under his arm, but to Toru’s delight he didn’t pull away. Unfortunately not to his delight he was very aware of stupid Atsumu watching their actions with calculating eyes. “I hope you didn’t have to wait too long for us. Kuroo was too worried about what to wear.”

Tetsuro snorted at that, but he graciously didn’t comment that it had been Toru freaking out about what to wear. On the contrary Tetsuro was too busy keeping his arm around Kei’s waist and discussing what to eat. Such a good old friend that conniving cat was turning out to be.

“Not at all” Atsumu said friendly enough, but the sparkle in his eyes still gave Toru the creeps. “Why don’t you pick what you want to order and we can get this show on the road.”

“Of course” Toru responded and turned towards Tobio. “Anything you recommend dear since you chose this place?”

Tobio looked shocked at the question and flushed a little along his smooth looking cheeks. He shrugged in response. “I usually just get a cheeseburger, fries and a shake.”

“Sounds good. I’ll do that too.”

“Hmm. I’m sure you would. No creativity floating around in that pretty head of yours” Atsumu teased and ignored the glares thrown at him by both Toru and Tobio. Toru graciously let it slide. Just this first time though. Anymore mouthy attitude from this overcompensating setter and it would be on. On like Donkey Kong.

When they sat down at booth with their food, Toru was a little sad he didn’t get to sit next to Tobio. It ended up being ok though because he got to sit across from him and watch how that handsome face would scrunch all pouty or smile all shyly or blush all adorably. Gwah. He was just so fun to watch. He absolutely did not like watching what was currently going down right now though.

“Oh come on Tobio-kun! Live a little. Step out of those goody two shoes for like a second and take a chance” Atsumu encouraged as he waved a French fry coated in chocolate milkshake in front of his poor Tobio’s disgusted face.

“No. I will not eat your defiled French fry” Tobio groused. “And I’m not a goody two shoes!”

“Whatever you say. Just try it once. You won’t know if it’s any good unless you try it.”

“Tobio-chan, you most certainly do not need to eat that disgusting abomination” Toru chimed in with an equally disgusted look.

“I say you do it” Tetsuro said all evil villainy next to him. “In fact Tsukki will do it with you!” Tetsuro quickly scooped a second fry into the Atsumu’s chocolate shake and held it up to Kei’s tightly thinned lips.

He gave Tetsuro a narrowed unimpressed look and the moment he opened his mouth to respond, Tetsuro shoved the fry into his mouth. Kei made a surprised noise and he was forced to eat the stupid fry. He could have spit it out, but that would have been rude. After he swallowed, he shrugged. “Not that bad.”

Tobio threw his hands up. “Fine! If you’ll shut up about the stupid fry I’ll eat it!”

Atsumu smirked victoriously and then got Tobio a freshly coated shake fry as the other one had gotten soggy and just weird looking. Toru felt his blood pressure rising as Tobio opened his gawl darn mouth for Atsumu to hand feed him. He dug his fingernails into his palm to distract him from the raging fire crawling through his veins. Fuck this! This wasn’t out with friends. He was practically the fifth freaking wheel on a double date. Tetsuro wasn’t even being emotionally supportive with how much he was flirting with his own blonde asshat. Toru stood up quickly before he unloaded all over there fancy fast food meal.

“Excuse me. Nature calls” he sang lightly and then strolled casually to the bathroom. Once there with a door separating him from that stupid table, Toru let out a defeated sigh. His head fell against the wall as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to come away from the cliff he was precariously walking to. It was fine. This was fine. They’re just friends. Although he wasn’t sure if he meant that him and Tobio are just friends or that Tobio and Atsumu are just friends. God he was a mess. How could this be so confusing? He liked Tobio. Like really really liked him and he thought Tobio felt the same way, but maybe he didn’t. Maybe Toru really had screwed up any chance at a happy ending for him.

 xXxXxXx

Tobio watched in a bit of surprise when Toru hastily excused himself. He could tell that Toru didn’t feel comfortable. Was that his fault? Was he doing something wrong? He mulled over the situation as he continued to eat his now milkshake dipped fries. It was actually pretty tasty. He was bummed he hadn’t discovered this culinary masterpiece earlier in life. It was even tasty with his own vanilla flavored milkshake.

Tobio frowned a moment later when Tetsuro excused himself as well giving Tobio an apologetic smile. Ok. It was totally his fault he was making this evening suck for Toru.

“You need to stop overthinking this or you’ll seriously damage that tiny brain of yours” Kei said casually as he dipped a fry into his strawberry flavored milkshake. Apparently it wasn’t only Tobio and Atsumu that had enjoyed the milkshake fry adventure. Tobio gave him a dirty look.

“He’s right you know” Atsumu said. “Things are going fine.”

Tobio wasn’t convinced and when he saw Toru and Tetsuro walking back towards them, he steeled himself for something that could be extremely embarrassing if it back fired. Toru scooted back in after Tetsuro and smiled charmingly at Tobio, but it was a fake smile. Tobio felt his heart pounding as he dipped a fry and held it out towards Toru.

“Here you try…” Tobio said casually and forced himself to maintain eye contact. He also ignored how silent the table had gotten around them.

Toru blinked big caramel eyes at him and Tobio watched with some interest as a pink flush crawled against his cheeks. “Ok” Toru said slowly and then leaned forward with parted lips. Tobio refused to over think this and carefully put the fry in that pretty…umm…into Toru’s mouth. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he watched Toru slowly chew on his fry. The fry that he had given to Toru. He couldn’t help to smile despite the awkward situation when Toru made a sour face.

“Nope. That was just wrong” Toru pouted and then washed it down with his blueberry milkshake. Tobio’s smile got a little larger and a chuckle escaped him. He had to look away after a second when Toru’s eyes sparkled with interest at his reaction.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough for Tobio. Really though it was more than pleasant and he couldn’t stop the little grins that kept popping up. Even when Toru and Atsumu got in a little tiff about how to be the perfect setter, it was still oddly perfect. The others were enough to keep those two egos from colliding too much. All in all, he felt content as they left the restaurant and headed to the movie theatre.

Although once they got there and were filing in to take their seats, there was another hiccup of uncertainty. Tobio watched with a trickle of trepidation as Kei walked in first, followed by Tetsuro. Toru went next and Tobio felt himself freeze. His eyes flicked up to meet Atsumu’s and was met with a questioning looked. Slightly raised brow and everything. Tobio’s eyes fluttered back towards Toru and he was stunned by the hope lingering in those pretty eyes. Ok. He could totally do this. Yep. He had everything under control even his pounding heart. He swallowed thickly and stiffly sat down next to Toru. He could practically feel the happiness oozing off of the man. Especially when he made a pleased humming and practically shoved the giant bowl of popcorn at him.

Tobio fumbled it for a second not being prepared and juggling his drink, but thank his lucky stars he didn’t drop it. He definitely didn’t want to see Toru’s face if he dropped the popcorn they had all pitched in for. He shoved a handful into his mouth to distract him from the tension. The arm Atsumu threw around the back of his chair didn’t help.

He did however get distracted once the movie started. The creepy music and screaming stopped any thoughts of boys from consuming his thoughts. Now all that consumed them was pure unfiltered terror. He might have even let out his own terrified squeak, but he wasn’t sure and he would never admit to it anyways. A particularly scary moment with a girl being chased by the murderer left Tobio grabbing onto the closest person for dear life. Considering Atsumu had went off to piss or something, that left the only option as Toru.

xXxXxXx

Toru’s poor heart jumped just like the rest of him jumped when his hand was grabbed in a bone crushing grip. He tore his eyes away from the movie to glance at Tobio whose eyes were blown wide and lips pressed into a thin line. Toru then looked down at where their hands were clasped and smiled. He definitely didn’t have any qualms about holding hands with his Tobio. He might not have any feeling left in his hand after the fact, but still this was a very nifty development. He practically preened that Tobio thought he could protect him. Another terrifying scream drew his attention back to the screen and he settled in for an enjoyable evening.

If anyone asked Toru what the movie was about, he probably wouldn’t be able to give an accurate description. His mind had been stuck on other things. Pretty broody things that had buried their pretty broody face against his shoulder periodically throughout the blood bath horror flick. He didn’t stop smiling and prancing all the way back to his dorm much to Tetsuro’s amusement. The night had been a success in his mind and he marked it accordingly on his chart.

xXxXxXx

Tobio frowned down at his phone after another long chat session with Toru. For the last month they had been talking daily, hanging out and doing everything that friends should do. It was seriously starting to irk him. He couldn’t help to want more. He had always had an idiotic crush on Toru, but now it was so much worse. Now he got to see sides of his rival on the daily. Sides he wanted to explore more just with the extra bonus of like kissing those stupid smirky lips. He rolled over again and buried his face in his pillow with another groan. He couldn’t tell if Toru was flirting with him or not and god did he want Toru to flirt with him. It was getting ridiculous.

Tobio was miserable and he couldn’t sleep. He glanced at the clock on his phone. It was around 1 AM and he was done. That’s it. He was going to get his answers if it was the last thing he did. He opened the chat that he had been obsessing about for the last hour and texted his stupid crush…again. He smiled triumphantly at his request and then it started to turn to horror when he realized what a pigsty his apartment was. He couldn’t have Toru over when it looked like this! He jumped out of bed and hastily started cleaning.

Toru blinked sleepily the next morning and stretched. It was Saturday, so no school. He didn’t have practice until later in the day, so he could spend his morning relaxing. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked the time. Well that was the plan, but there was a text message from Tobio. That obviously took priority. He took a moment to process the text before squealing in delight or panic or something. He wasn’t quite sure because his brain was flooded with way too many emotions this early in the morning. Tobio had basically asked him to come over for Netflix and chill. Holy crows on a loaf of milk bread! Did this mean what he thought it meant!? Was he going to get laid!? God, he hoped he was going to get laid... Specifically with Tobio and only Tobio for the rest of his life. This last month had really opened his eyes to what Tobio was really like after you got around his defenses and to say Toru was smitten was putting it lightly. He tore out of his bed in a flurry. He had planning to do and primping to accomplish. Time to make sure his man-scaping was up to date and pick out an irresistible outfit.

Tobio was freaking out. Shoyo was gone for the weekend. Off to visit Kenma or something. Which meant Tobio was going to be home alone with Toru. Just the two of them. At least the apartment looked put back together and at least he had picked up snacks for them. He was still worried though. Was this weird? Was it too soon to just hangout the two of them alone? They had been alone before, but that was out in public. This, this was all different kinds of alone. There wouldn’t be prying eyes or people who could eavesdrop on their conversations. It was literally just them. In his tiny apartment. Probably sitting on the couch…together…well unless Toru sat in the chair again. Tobio glared at the chair and then decided to put a pile of books in the seat. He regarded it thoughtfully and then added some other shit to the chair. Could never be too careful. He looked around one more time before realizing the actual freaking time. In a panicked flurry he hopped into the shower. He didn’t want to be stinky if they were sitting next to each other. Plus he needed to make sure everything was thoroughly cleaned and he meant everything.

He was just putting on his clothes when the there was a knock at his door. Instead of finishing, he made a mad dash to the front door. This left Toru with yet another image of a topless Tobio only this time there was extra water droplets sprinkled about. Toru mentally made a noise similar to a dying animal, but outwardly threw on a dazzling smile.

“Good evening Tobio-chan” Toru sang out and after a moment of Tobio staring at him with wide panicked eyes, he tacked on “Are you going to invite me in?”

Tobio quickly jumped to the side. “Y-yes…umm… please come in.”

Toru smiled. “Why thank you dear.” He patted Tobio’s arm as he passed and just wanted to melt into a pile of goo on the floor. He was still warm from the shower he obviously just vacated. A shower that Toru obviously wished he could have been a part of.

After some vague other platitudes they settled next to each other on the couch. Toru squirming at how freshly showered and wonderful Tobio smelled. Tobio squirming because he didn’t know how to start the conversation he wanted to have. They both stayed silent about what was on their minds though and with a little more discussion started watching Voltron since Toru had yet to see it and Tobio wouldn’t let that fly. If or when Toru was going to be his boyfriend, then he would be watching Voltron. No question about it.

After 2 episodes in, Toru started to frown. Were they really just going to watch Netflix all night? What happened to the chilling part? Hell they didn’t even need to bang! They could at least like talk or like cuddle or something. He took a deep fortifying breath and threw his arm behind Tobio’s shoulders. Someone needed to get this show on the road.

Tobio froze for a second as Toru’s arm grazed him before settling on the back of the couch. With his heart jack rabbiting in his chest, he moved a smidgen closer to Toru. Ok. Yep. He totally had this. Everything was cool. Toru was cool. The show was cool. He was cool as a freaking cucumber. That is until Toru’s arm dropped directly on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Then everything was not cool. It was hot. Too hot for Tobio. He jumped from the couch and looked at Toru. Those large expressive eyes were looking at him in shock. Tobio fumbled for the remote and paused the episode.

Toru blinked innocently and resettled himself into a proper sitting posture. “Tobio-chan?”

“D-do you still want me? Like as a boyfriend?” Tobio blurted out and then wished he could turn invisible and never have Toru look at him with those stupid eyes again.

Toru’s mouth dropped open as his brain digested that loaded question. Of course he did!! He just wasn’t sure if he should answer truthfully. He wasn’t sure if it would scare Tobio off again and he really didn’t want that. Things were finally really good between them and he didn’t want to mess up. On the flip side, you lose out on chances that you don’t take. Toru took another breath and with as much seriousness and he could muster, he responded truthfully. “Yes. With everything I have, yes. I love you Tobio-chan, but I don’t want to lose our friendship, so whatever you want.”

Tobio tore his eyes away from Toru, so he could properly think about all of this. That was the answer he wanted to hear, but why was he still feeling panicked. “Ok.” Tobio mumbled and then carefully sat back down on the couch and hit play on the remote.

Toru blinked in confusion. Ok? That’s it? What does that even mean? Toru grabbed the remote and hit pause again. “What the hell does ‘ok’ mean?”

Tobio kept his eyes locked on the image on the screen. “Ok. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

The apartment fell into complete silence and after a moment, Tobio looked at Toru. Toru who was looking at him with large eyes and a gaping mouth. Tobio frowned at the reaction. “What?” he said defensively.

“ _What!_?” Toru screeched. “That’s all you have to say!? You just said you’d be my boyfriend and then went straight back to watching cartoons! You can’t do that to me Tobio-chan! We should be kissing or something because we’re dating now!” Toru took a deep breath and then started to panic again. “We are dating right? Because I really really want to date you and kiss you-“ Toru sentence froze when Tobio placed his hand over his mouth. That adorable face was all pouty and frowny and Toru watched with wide eyes at whatever Tobio was thinking through.

Tobio slowly removed his hand and closed his eyes to re-center himself. Ok. He could totally do this. He cupped Toru’s super smooth cheek. “Ok” he mumbled awkwardly and leaned in. Toru made an adorable noise and leaned in excitedly as well. Tobio just hoped his hand wasn’t sweating too much and grossing Toru out, but he didn’t seem to mind. Especially when their lips touched. Tobio’s brain blanked on everything except how soft Toru’s lips were. He pressed harder to get a better feel.

Toru’s pretty sure he was dying and having an out of body experience. Something holy and profound. Tobio’s lips were perfect and he smelled sooo good. He buried his fingers in that silky still damp hair and pulled. Tobio grunted, but only tilted his head for a better angle. His mouth parted to take a breath. Toru took his own hasty breath before diving right back in. He melted against Tobio when their tongues finally grazed each other. He wanted more, so much more. He straddled Tobio’s lap to get even closer. To feel more of the beautiful man in front of him. He let out a pleased moan when Tobio’s calloused fingers dove up under his shirt.

“Oi-ka-“ Tobio started, but Toru cut him off with a hungry kiss.

“Toru” Toru growled into his mouth and bit playfully at Tobio’s lower lip which resulted in groan and fingers digging harder into his hips. Toru rewarded the positive response by grinding down onto Tobio’s lap.

Tobio sucked in a quick breath when the friction caught him. He swallowed and tried again. “Toru… Do you want… I mean…umm…” Tobio’s thoughts derailed again as Toru sucked on the spot right below his ear. He made an inquisitive hum noise that vibrated through Tobio’s already buzzing body. He cleared his throat and tried again. “How far do you want to go with this tonight?” Tobio could feel heat race up his cheeks.

Toru detached from where he was getting his delicious treat and sat up to look into Tobio’s adorably flustered face. “I want to go as far as you are willing.”

Tobio looked away and nodded. “So…” he dwindled off and Toru smiled softly.

“So how far do you want to go Tobio?” Toru asked fondly as he trailed his fingers through silky black strands. He threw in an occasional little scratch along Tobio’s scalp as well.

“I want…I want to…umm…”

“It’s ok” Toru said reassuringly. “There’s no pressure here. Just us. Whatever we do or don’t do is fine.”

Toru was pleased when Tobio looked back into his eyes with a fiery determination. God. He loved Tobio’s serious game face.

“I want to have sex with you, but I want to top” Tobio said firmly. Although internally he was freaking out. He had no idea how Toru would take that. Especially considering how Toru had to win at everything.

Toru blinked at the directness of that statement. He took a moment to really think it over, but then it really didn’t take that much thought. He would do anything for Tobio and if that meant having something shoved up his butt, well than so be it. He nodded. “Ok. It’s only fair. I’m all yours Tobio.”

Tobio’s eyes flared again and Toru squeaked when Tobio pushed them both up and off the couch. He wrapped his arms and legs around the man carrying him and ho-boy was that a whole new experience for Toru. Tobio was carrying him! It took a moment for the surprise to settle and then he was very happy to go along for the ride. A ride that ended with him being tossed onto Tobio’s bed. He didn’t even get time to appreciate Tobio’s room before said man was crawling on top of him and kissing him breathless.

Toru was more than eager to prop himself up when Tobio pulled at his shirt. He quickly reciprocated and groaned in pleasure when their skin touched. Tobio was so hot. So freaking hot. Temperature wise and with how assertive he was being. Not that Toru would readily admit out loud that he enjoyed being manhandled just the tiniest amount. He scratched down Tobio’s back and his wicked little fingers wiggled their way into the top of Tobio’s sweat pants. Eyebrows shot up when he was met with bare skin. A couple of squeezing and yep, his innocent little Tobio was definitely not wearing any boxers. Interesting. Very interesting.

Tobio didn’t mind the groping one little bit and went to work on getting his own fingers into the confines of Toru’s tight jeans that made his ass look fantastic. Well his hands were doing their thing, Tobio’s mouth was busy leaving nips down Toru’s delicate neck. He paused momentarily when Toru started giggling.

“Tickles” Toru whispered between a giggle and Tobio shrugged and continued on his exploration. Something he was too drunk for the first time around. Toru was making little noises now and again that was only making him buzz hotter. Of course he would be just as noisy in bed as he was on the court. He let out a particularly pleased noise when Tobio bit down on a perky little nipple. Tobio’s stomach clenched in anticipation when Toru’s sneaky fingers trailed up his own front teasingly to pinch his nipple in retaliation.

Tobio eventually sat back straddling Toru’s thighs. He pinned Toru’s wrists to the bed and regarded him carefully. Toru bucked playfully and waggled his brows. “What’s the matter Tobio-chan? Do you need your sensei to walk you through the process?” Tobio pouted and Toru just wanted to coo at how loveable this man truly was.

“Don’t be an ass” Tobio grumbled as he released Toru’s wrists in favor of pulling down those stupid jeans. Toru raised his hips helpfully and chuckled.

“Why? You want this ass” Toru teased lightly and watched with wide eyes as Tobio squirmed further down until his face was in quite the precarious position. Tobio maintained fierce eye contact the entire time even when he wrapped his soft lips around Toru. Toru’s eyes fluttered closed automatically at the all-consuming pleasure that shot through him. His body melting into the mattress. He groaned in distress when Tobio left him alone on the bed minutes later. His eyes trailed over Tobio as the man dug through a drawer. How the hell did he get so damn lucky? Especially when he had screwed up so royally the first time.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it before Tobio was back with a bright red face. Eyes shifty a little as crawled back on the bed. He held up a bottle of lube and looked at Toru questioningly. “Umm…so you’re still cool with this right?”

“Yes! God yes!” Toru groaned and made grabby hands at Tobio.

Tobio flushed and smiled shyly as he let Toru pull him back into hungry kisses. His nerves slightly mollified and they only got quieter the more Toru’s tongue rubbed eagerly at his. This was really happening and it was so much better than the first time. That night had been based mostly on lust and had ended horribly. This though, this was after they had really spent time getting to know each other. After Tobio’s feelings had grown into something so all-consuming he was willing to look past Toru’s slip of the tongue. It would probably always be a sore spot for him and if Toru so much as breathed Hajime’s name while they were being intimate, Tobio would be very tempted to punch him and never speak to him again. Tobio was not thinking about any of that right now though. No, he was more invested in Toru’s squirming body as he kissed his way down it. He was more focused on coating his fingers in lube and wiggling them between Toru’s squeezable butt-cheeks.

 Toru threw his fuzzy head backwards and a long moan spilled out his gaping mouth as Tobio simultaneously pressed one finger gently inside of him and wrapped his perfect mouth around him once again. His soft tongue caressing everything within its reach. His hands gripped the sheets as he writhed at the stimulation. He had used his own fingers before on himself, but having someone else reach places he couldn’t was mind blowing.

His mind was so lost that he had no idea how long Tobio played with him. All he knew was that he approaching his end and that couldn’t happen until his Tobio-chan was buried deep inside of him. “T-tobio…please…” Toru begged and tugged hard on Tobio’s hair.

Tobio came up gasping for air. Excess spit surrounding his mouth leaving Toru with the urge to whine at how hot that was. Tobio came back to himself and eased his fingers out. “Right…ok…umm…” Tobio looked unsure as his hands went to the sweatpants he was still wearing. He paused and Toru’s eyes were forced to look back up to meet his deep blue ones. “Ready?” Tobio asked quietly.

Toru chuckled. “Yes! Come on Tobio-chan! I need your dick like yesterday.”

Tobio nodded and started tugging his pants off again. Toru watched with rapt attention and was practically buzzing once Tobio was free. He spread his legs eagerly as Tobio settled between them. He watched as Tobio’s hands shook slightly as he rolled a condom on. Then Tobio was lifting his hips and Toru tried to stay relaxed, but it was hard. Like really hard. He clenched instinctively at the first nudge and then flushed with embarrassment. God. He was such a freaking virgin. It was ridiculous. He was terrified to meet Tobio’s gaze. This was one time he didn’t want to see a thoughtful frown on that face.

“Do you trust me?” Tobio asked quietly.

Toru looked at him with panicked eyes. “Of course!”

“Ok” Tobio responded before leaning into give Toru a kiss. One that Toru happily pushed into hoping to relieve some of the tension in his body. Tobio gently started to roll him on his side and Toru went with some confusion. His brows crinkling in the process. Eventually the angle forced their lips apart and Toru frowned thoughtfully as Tobio started kissing at his neck. His fingers caressing patterns into Toru’s chest and flicking a nipple occasionally. Toru’s muscles clenched as Tobio’s fingers trailed lower. “This ok?” Tobio whispered into his skin before sucking gently.

“Y-yeah…All good” Toru responded shakily. He could feel Tobio’s heart pounding against his back and it was reassuring that Tobio was as nervous as him. He sucked in a shaky breath as Tobio stroked him and let his eyes close again. His body lax under the gentle ministrations. His leg easily lifting as Tobio’s own nudged against it. Toru groaned and buried his face into his arms as Tobio finally eased past the first resistance with a matching groan of his own. Toru had to admit Tobio was really good at this, gently rocking and moving further and further into him. Filling him with a feeling that was near indescribable.

Tobio paused when he was as far as he could go panting right next to Toru’s ear. “Wow” Toru said breathlessly. “You feel. Just wow.”

“Yeah…” Tobio sighed and then tightened his grip on Toru’s hip. That was the only warning Toru got before the show really got on the road. Then it was just a heated blur of sensation. The air around them filled with noises. Teeth and fingers digging and leaving their marks all over Toru’s sweaty body. It got to the point Toru was going to burst and he needed to see Tobio. Needed to see that beautiful face. Needed to touch it. Needed to kiss it. He twisted until he was able to do all those things. Their mouth’s collided in one last crescendo and they swallowed each other’s groans.

It took a moment for them to come back from that distant plain of existence and another moment for them to clean up and then they were cuddling. Wrapped up so thoroughly in each other that not even a tornado would have broken them apart. Toru continued to trail his fingers down Tobio back as the man snuggled against his chest.

“Tobio?”

“Hmm?” Tobio mumbled tiredly.

“I’m really happy.”

“Me too.”

Toru smiled and was more than happy to bathe in his happiness as he let the world fade around them.

xXxXxXx

The next morning over breakfast, Toru regarded the man shoveling food into his mouth. It was kind of disgusting. They would have to work on those atrocious table manners.

“Tobio-chan~” Toru started teasingly. “You were really great last night. Where’d you learn to make love like that? Hmm?”

Tobio swallowed and blushed cutely. “Atsumu-san.”

Toru took a minute to digest _that_ little answer. Before standing up and screeching. “What!? You slept with that-that asshole!?”

Tobio’s eyes flew wide. “What!? No!! That’s-that’s...eww! No!” Tobio screeched in response and made a disgusted face. “We just watched videos and stuff and he told me some tips to make it easier!”

Toru blinked owlishly and sat down gently. “Oh. Ok. Sorry” he mumbled and was probably just as red in the face as Tobio. They fell into silence after that. Both trying to let the awkward atmosphere dissipate before something dawned on Toru. He looked back at his boyfriend critically. “Wait. Are you telling me you what, sat down with popcorn or something and watched porn together?”

Now it was Tobio’s turn to blink owlishly and shove a giant bite of food into his mouth.

xXxXxXx

Bonus little thought - Tobio totally makes Toru dress up as Volton Paladin's for Halloween. Toru is Lance and Tobio is Keith. Toru can't find any arguments against it and happily dawns the blue armor and carries around a stuffed blue lion all night long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was quick and for the time skip. I really just needed to give this story an ending or it might never of have gotten one. Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you have a fabulous rest of your day.


End file.
